


i heard there was a special place

by agoraphobe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I Tried, Insane Wilbur Soot, L’manberg anthem, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Everything, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, i think, no ships, war mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoraphobe/pseuds/agoraphobe
Summary: Wilbur couldn’t imagine the pain that his younger brother felt upon seeing his friend being stuffed in a box. Upon hearing the trembling “S-schlatt?” escape from his chapped lips. He couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing his Tubbo being stabbed with an arrow as fireworks erupted.—
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	i heard there was a special place

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry if this is bad! i wrote this on my phone so any and every mistake is mine! this is my first time writing for the dream smp and i hope i did well! i really tried to make this canon compliant, so i’m sorry if parts are missing! enjoy!

_i heard there was a special place_ _where men could go and emancipate_ _the brutality and tyranny_ _of their rulers_

When Wilbur created an empire, he never assumed it would end, granted, he never thought he’d finished it in the first place.

When his brother Tommy and his best friend ‘Tubbo’ decided to join him, he didn’t think they would betray them. L’Manberg… the beautiful, unfinished symphony that was created on the basis of freedom and liberty from a tyrant so mighty, so… so strong, anyone who looked his way shriveled in fear.

When Wilbur created the nation, he never expected it to be ripped away from his very hands by an evil man.

“Manberg”, one could scoff at the name. In fact, Tommy and Wilbur often did. Tommy, with the knowledge that his once best friend turned his back on him. Tubbo had joined the enemy. His best friend had joined the very man who had taken away the citizenship of Tommy and his brother.

“T-Tubbo- why? you… you’re leaving all that we created? What has that thing done to you, man?!” he had yelled. Tubbo just shrugged. Truly, he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he was leaving his life behind for the very man who stripped him of his identity.

If anyone asked Tubbo, he’d probably say it was because he was promised something. He was promised his safety. He was promised his friends safety… promises that soon, would all be a lie.

_well this place was real, you needn’t fret_ _with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, but not Eret_

Wilbur and Tommy thought they knew betrayal the moment Eret uttered those five words- the very words Wilbur would remember in his dreams for months to come.

“Eret- How could you?”

“Eret I worked with you for hours-”

“Eret- and I mean this in the nicest way possible- you fucked up.”

They thought they knew betrayal then, but now, seeing their old mate, just smiling, telling a speech among the gasps of their former citizens… they felt it for real.

Wilbur couldn’t imagine the pain that his younger brother felt upon seeing his friend being stuffed in a box. Upon hearing the trembling “S-schlatt?” escape from his chapped lips. He couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing his Tubbo being stabbed with an arrow as fireworks erupted.

“Be safe,” he had told him.

When Tommy dropped down, slicing ‘the Blade’ nothing in his months of war and training could have prepared him for the sight of unconscious bodies littering the festival grounds. His best friend bleeding profusely, his brothers colleagues near the seats, some crying, others lying in a pool of their own blood.

Tommy himself had been stabbed, shot with many arrows, he had felt pain in his short 16 years of living, but seeing this? The massacre that had just occurred, while the man responsible walked away with his so-called brother. This was immeasurable.

_“Am i the villain in this story?”_

Perhaps Tommy knew Will was going insane. maybe he didn’t show it- but he knew, the moment he had to point a crossbow in his face, he knew he had gone insane.

“Will, give me the TNT-”

“Tommy, I’m gonna have to step in here,” _how could he?_

_“I say, if we can’t have ‘Manberg”_

You see, when Wilbur created L’Manberg, he had pictured it’s fall. It had never been the way things were slowly turning out to be, no, he had pictured it ending by his own two hands. and no one, absolutely no one, would change that.

_a very big and not yet blown up_ _L’manberg_

With Schlatt’s death, L’manberg would rise again with Tommy as president. No, with Tubbo as president. But even so, L’manberg would never be the same. No, it couldn’t be.

_“No one can have ‘Manberg”_

“I could press this button, and it might not even work-”

“Are you sure you want to take that risk?”

“You know Phil? there was a saying once… by a- a traitor.”

_my L’manberg_

“His name was Eret… and he had a saying Phil..”

“No-”

“It was never meant to be”

“Oh my god- No!”

_my L’manberg_

“this was MY L’manberg! MY unfinished symphony! if i can’t have it, no one can have it!”

_my L’manberg_

“Will-”

“kill me Phil… Phil, kill me”

“you’re my son! no matter what you have done, you’re my son!”

“do it… do it”

_my L’manberg…._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was good! kudos is welcome, but if you have any constructive criticism, that is greatly appreciated!


End file.
